


在这世界的角落

by nightoye



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye
Summary: 我搞的国设基本都是一个世界观底下的（（（（港中心那篇大概也是同一个世界观没考据没历史，我世界历史很烂（。
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	在这世界的角落

一，

亚瑟找了份工作。

确切来说，是向首相要回来的。

因为他觉得再这样下去自己就要无聊得发霉了。他曾经有过很忙碌的时代，忙着航海、探索、发现，又或者忙着战争与革命。他曾经在宫廷里和达官贵人们唇枪舌剑，也曾经在议会上代表他自己发言，也曾经在隆隆的炮火和轰炸声中拉住为他而战的孩子，全然不顾身上突然出现的伤痕或打入躯体里的弹片。他曾经在葬礼上哭泣，在出征时宣誓，他曾经接受跪拜也跪拜过别人，他旅行过，在隔壁名叫世界岛的那个大陆上环游，或者到过新大陆。他身上发生过许许多多的故事，也见证过许多。

但在战争结束后，除了一些明争暗斗之外，这个世界似乎平静了下来，一度闹得人心惶惶的核战阴影也正在远去。亚瑟送走了他最后一个殖民地香港，这场分别并不容易也并不潇洒，但终究是拖延着开始又拖延着结束了。

然后他忽然发现自己开始没事可干：他的人民似乎已经不再需要他了。议会总是能将他也搞不明白的复杂议题处理得很好（即使搞砸了，亚瑟做得也不会比他们好到哪里去）。科技在战争中的力量已经远远胜过了他的魔法。就连吉祥物这个工作也有王室来担任。亚瑟熟悉他们中的每一个人，甚至挺喜欢他们的。不幸的是他同样喜欢戴安娜，所以在她去世后，他开始疏远了他们。

首相表示他的要求很合理，毕竟谁也不想看到他们的英格兰一个人像退休的单身老头似的窝在家里。

当然他还是提出了别的建议：“你可以去读个大学。”上学永远是有趣的，安排一个学位也很简单。亚瑟有张年轻的小伙子的脸，所以没人会觉得他出现在那里很奇怪。

“我已经从大学里毕业十几次了，以后等人类累积了别的知识我会去的。”然而亚瑟皱着眉头。“给我一些我能干的工作吧。”

于是他得到了一份文职工作，在政府机关里收收档案，处理文书什么的。虽然很无聊，但每天上下班的时候，亚瑟还是觉得有一点点充实，仍旧感到自己与这个世界在产生联系。

那段时间互联网飞速发展，人类世界几乎每天都有令人惊奇的新事物诞生。亚瑟学会了使用电脑，很快就喜欢上了这个玩意。他下班之后的时间几乎都泡在网络上。偶尔某一次，他在网上读到一些关于世界将要毁灭之类的预言，但听起来都非常可笑。他们已经平安度过许多世界末日了。

政府机关的电脑和网络也已经很普及。千禧年给他们带来的最大问题是叫“千年虫”的电脑bug。伦敦的股票交易所和银行都在忙着处理/更换系统。他们给亚瑟讲一些好玩的事，比如一个1893年出生的老太太被政府机关当成了7岁小孩，甚至通知她去上学。亚瑟觉得好笑，他们能设计出这么复杂的系统，却目光短浅到就连在几十年后的问题都可以注意不到，然后搞得所有人现在都在纠结。人类总是这样，像小孩子似的，反反复复地犯错误，亚瑟对他们却总是很宽容。

总之这个大问题最后还是被电脑工程师们解决得差不多了，其他的事情都很平淡。就在世界之交的前一天，他像平常一样下班回到家里，准备好好地放个假。

然后他看到了桌子上有一束玫瑰。

他原本因各种事务而几乎麻痹的脑子缓缓转动起来。最开始他想到了那个时常向他微笑的女同事，然后他想到王室，或者议会里的什么人。最后他走到桌子旁边拿起那束花，下面压着一张卡片。

“致英格兰：  
你还记得我们的约定吗？  
我会在巴黎等你的，这一次，轮到你来了。”

亚瑟瞪着那张理所当然没有署名的卡片，他认出了弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的字。

二，

在飞往巴黎的过程中亚瑟思考了很久约定的内容，但却怎么也想不起来是哪一次的事。他俩的爱恨情仇太多，都能成为一个单独的文学题材了——假如人类足够关注他们的话。

也许弗朗西斯只是想用一个恶作剧把他召唤过去。

亚瑟临走前把玫瑰插在了他的花瓶里，那束花是新鲜的，也许他也是从网络上订购的，然后让人送进了他的房间。来清洁的钟点工有他家钥匙。

直到走下了飞机他还在思考，但脚下土地的气息提醒着他这里已经不再是英格兰了，他飞跃了海峡上空来到某个人的地盘里。亚瑟带上了他的衣服和包——他几乎没拿什么行李，随着人流往外行进。在走入候机楼的时候，一个人从他身侧绕了过来，揽住了他的肩膀。

“我很高兴你真的来了。”

亚瑟不用转过头，光从气味，声音或者搂住他的那种触感就能认出弗朗西斯。但是他能出现得如此准时，还是让亚瑟稍微感动了一下。看来他收到了自己的邮件。

“毕竟你送了我那么多玫瑰。”亚瑟说。“看上去就像你在追求我似的。”

他转过头，仔仔细细地打量身边好久没见面的法国人，弗朗西斯一身休闲装束，但搭配得很好，看起来像个模特。他的眼睛微微地眯起来，透露出一种笑意。亚瑟心头一热——他都快忘了自己有多喜欢这个甜蜜的笑容了。他俩也实在是太久没见面了，在漫长的生命里，分分合合是很自然的事。

“我只希望你能想起来约定的内容。哦，你的眼神，你是不是忘了？”搂住他的手臂圈得更紧了。

“呃，你是指几十年前战争结束后我们说的那些话吗？”

“当然不是。那时候你哭得像个白痴一样，我都不知道你到底想说什么。”

“那就是一百年前缔结同盟的时候？”

“我记得你那时候很傲慢地跟我说，那是纯粹的人类的决定，跟你没什么关系。”

“……再往前推一百年？拿破仑的时代？但那段时间我们好像在干架。”

“哦，好吧……如果那也算的话，我跟所有人在干架，而你这个疯狂的搅屎棍甚至不敢出来和我对峙。”

亚瑟接着往下想自己的历史，甚至包括不适合在弗朗西斯面前提起的那些。他叹了口气：“我真的想不起来了，除非你就是为了见我现编的一个。”

“……算了。”他身边的人无奈地说。不过，并没有怎么生气。

弗朗西斯带他上自己家——那是在巴黎的一处高层公寓里，不是什么有钱人住的地方也没啥年头。亚瑟很诧异他会选这么个房子来住，弗朗西斯解释这里借住着很多画家，偶尔能听他们讨论艺术，然后出门去给游客写生，比起那些作品能选进美术馆的成功者，这些人似乎更有意思一些。他不介意自己住的地方是好是坏，和什么人在一起才是最重要的。

“而且更重要的是，不管你带男人还是女人回来，这里都没人关心，也没人会问你问题。”弗朗西斯严肃地解释。看来这才是重点，因为天知道他会把什么对象往里带。

亚瑟不情愿地跟他走进这个小破房子。这房间很乱但很有些意思，茶几上铺着干净的桌垫，玻璃杯里插着鲜花，墙上挂着一些照片和画作。屋子里还有很多东西，老旧的留声机和唱片，似乎已经没怎么用的收音机和几十年前的黑白电视，纠缠着电线的灯座，随处都是的内容随意的书和杂志。他甚至在角落里看到一个本田菊送的动画模型——这地方就和弗朗西斯本人一样，既混乱又丰富，就像是一场车祸把他脑子里所有的情绪和灵感都撞出来随意地散落在这里。

弗朗西斯指了指沙发上唯一没被杂物占据的位置：“你可以坐那。”

亚瑟坐下来之后弗朗西斯顺手拿过一个抱枕塞进他怀里，又顺手掏出一部相机来。咔嚓一声，照片就欢快地从那部拍立得里吐了出来。亚瑟一个发愣，弗朗西斯拿着照片狂甩，开心地表示我早就想这样试试了。那张照片很快显示出讨厌的图像——亚瑟抱着一个抱枕一脸错愕和生气。那个瞬间生动得他自己都有些陌生了。

“你还是这么讨厌。”亚瑟板着脸。弗朗西斯作势又举了一下相机，他迅速地将抱枕举起来挡住脸。“别拍了！我又不好看，你拍你自己吧。”

“别瞧不起我的相机。”弗朗西斯挥舞着照片理论。“哦亚瑟，在它的眼里你永远都是可爱迷人的。不信的话你看它怎么拍的你——”

“相机不会说话！你不可以随便代表它！”

事情以亚瑟把手里的抱枕丢了过去作为结束，弗朗西斯敏捷地闪过，大笑着表示我给你泡点茶你自己去把它捡起来。但亚瑟只是认真考虑了一下再丢几本书过去。

“我们来聊聊吧，我听说，你找了个工作，每天都到政府大楼里去上班？”

弗朗西斯最终把一杯泡好的茶放到他手边，然后收拾一下他一旁的位置坐了下来。

“你好像很了解嘛。”

“是啊，毕竟你也会在论坛上发帖子。”弗朗西斯说。阿尔弗雷德自从有网络开始就架设了一个论坛，把很多人拉了进来。他确保只有他们这类人有账号。在论坛上交流的东西基本都是生活琐事——毕竟有很多东西他们也不敢聊太深入。“我偶尔也是会关心一下你们的近况的。”

“没错，但我们都不知道你在干什么。”

“因为我没在认真干什么。”弗朗西斯表示。“你知道，人类现在拿回了主导权，他们在处理他们自己的问题。假如他们不需要我的话，我想自己还是保持低调的好。我搬进这里，尽量少给别人添麻烦，不过政府还是会给我一些钱。我讨厌和那些知道我身份的人类打交道，他们经常让我觉得自己像丧失自理能力的孤寡老人似的。”

“你也可以找个工作。”亚瑟端起他泡的红茶喝了一口，茶叶很棒，温度口感都很合适。弗朗西斯在这些方面倒真是个天才。

“我找过，我能画不错的画，能给房子做设计装饰，也能站在大街上给小孩子送气球。”弗朗西斯懒洋洋地说。“哦，我还当过一段时间的调酒师，我现在能做很复杂的鸡尾酒，但因为怕你喝醉了撒酒疯，我还是别给你尝试了。但是我不会特别正经工作的——我第一次听说你会按时上班的时候差点笑死了。天啊，英格兰，你到底怎么想的，你是个国家，还给他们每天上班。我是说，你会坐在那些柜台后面，跟办事的人说‘先生，请出示你的身份证和证明材料’吗？光想想这个我就觉得好笑。阿尔弗雷德没有当面这样说过吗？”

“我不坐在柜台，因为不想被太多人看到，我只是帮他们整理档案和审查材料——哦该死的我为什么在认真回答你的问题！是的阿尔他说过！并且狠狠嘲笑了我！不过我并不介意你们这些家伙们会说什么。”

然而弗朗西斯真的开始笑，笑得他漂亮的眼睛都快要看不见了。他们在一起的时候这家伙就经常取笑他，亚瑟习惯性地生气。弗朗西斯一边笑一边摸索他的手腕，然后把他拉过来亲了一下，在脸颊上。

“我当然会笑你，不过我也喜欢你认真的样子……听你说起那些的时候我想象了你很多，你在每个夜晚和白天是怎么渡过的。我好像已经习惯了在海对面的时候想你了。听说你的生活就让我觉得我们仿佛生活在一起。”他还是老样子，甜言蜜语张口就来。“因为我太习惯你了所以知道你那样子，穿着西装梳着最古板的发型去工作，手边永远都有把伞，你挑剔一切生活琐事，就像一个老头子该做的那样。”

这些话叫亚瑟脸颊发烫，他希望弗朗西斯别说了。但是……也只有弗朗西斯有资格说这些。比起仇恨和指责，比起互相的大喊大叫，也只有弗朗西斯会是那个在一切结束后抱住他的人。他俩很久之前就相爱了，久到……

亚瑟忽然灵光一现，他想起来了，自己是什么时候爱上面前这家伙的。

哦。难道所谓的“约定”，指的是那个……？

三，

一千年前，法国曾经很认真地相信世界末日。他还是个小孩子，所以相信很多奇奇怪怪的事情。

他曾相信过孩子是鹳鸟送来的，相信在春天的田野里男女做爱就能使土壤肥沃，相信古老的树林里具有魔力。他相信所有人类给他讲的故事。

所以，当他发现距离世界末日剩下还不到一个月时他吓到了。

法国不知道自己在害怕什么，但是世界末日无疑是可怕的，他喜欢又熟悉的一切都会彻底消失掉，而他也会。就像罗马爷爷讲过的鬼故事那样。死亡是一道墙，拦在他的路上，上下左右都无限宽广。他终于开始思考死亡的含义。他跟人类讲过，但人类似乎都不怎么理解他的感受——他们的一生太短暂了，哗啦啦的一下就结束了。

法国把自己在房间里关了整整一天，用他能找到的笔和纸将他想做而没做的事情写了下来。

其中有一些很傻，比如想要到海边去抓鱼再在沙滩上睡觉，让服侍过皇后和王子的那个老奶奶再讲一遍她年轻时的故事。有一些很正经，比如他希望世界不要毁掉，他如果下了地狱可以和魔鬼/上帝讨价还价。说不定魔鬼也会听他的。开什么玩笑，他可是国家呢。或者他向上帝保证这一个月里当个好孩子别再恶作剧了，也别在不喜欢的食物面前哭闹。他可以好好地做。

他一个人待到了太阳快下山的时候，法国看着那张沾满了泪痕和墨水的纸，那里好像写着所有他关于自己生命和历史的总结。哦好了。他挺起胸膛，从今天开始他要认真渡过这不到一个月的时间。

就是说，认认真真地生活一次。

然后他就离家出走了。

他首先去了自己喜欢的海滩。

那个地方聚居着很多渔民和水手，他们将各种编织好的渔网晒在那里。他们发现了小小的金发孩子，很诧异地问他是不是走丢了。他们给他吃了一些粗粝得难以下咽的面包，法国吃了一口之后，一下就哭了起来。

“你们每天都吃这种东西？”他问。

那天晚上他谢绝了所有人的帮助跑到了海滩上，接着悲伤地发现他不能在一堆渔网中间睡觉。有人带着其他的一些人来了，是一些强盗。他们发现了这个漂亮的孩子，相信他是某个地位尊贵的人家的小少爷，只要绑架回去一定会有些用途的。法国不清楚这和收留他的渔民有什么关系，但是生气地冲着他们叫喊，世界末日就要来了，你们这些家伙会下地狱的！

接着他跑了，那些人追不上他。

他又去了某个平静的村落。

那里有人生病，是一场瘟疫，他看到一些人平静地挖个坑把尸体丢下去。他惊恐地看着那些发黑恶臭的尸体被土掩盖。那些人看起来十分冷漠而且麻木，就好像习惯了这种事一样。他抓住了身边一个看起来像教士的人，问为什么会这样？这些人为什么会死？教士说是生病了。然后他说上帝为什么会让他们生病。教士回答不上来。

法国心想问题不该是这样——问题不是死亡本身，因为人类的短暂寿命在他看来都差不多，而是这些死亡是那么随意，那么卑微，那么丑陋。等世界末日来临的时候他想要死得有尊严一些的愿望也破灭了，他可能会死得比这还难看很多倍。

他再一次哭着离开。

他脚程很快，只要他愿意他可以在一天之内走完自己拥有的土地。可是他用了足足一个月的时间。他也许遇到过一些快乐的事，在一个象是小镇的的地方有几个姑娘叫住他，给他戴她们刚刚编织好的花环，称赞他漂亮。他遇到一个拿着七弦琴的吟游诗人，对方给他写了首诗配上了调子，教会了他唱这首歌。他很喜欢这种新鲜的调子，于是唱着这首歌翻山越岭。

这一个月里发生的事比所有过去的事情加起来还要多。也许以前也同样发生了很多，但法国不会如此珍惜地过他的日子，现在每一件小事都能激起涟漪，人类给他的每一次背叛和善意他都放在了心上。

到第二十九天，他摸出自己带的那张纸，上面的事项一个个接着被划掉——但是好像还有什么没有做。法国瞪着那张纸的最后一行。

“和一个喜欢的人在一起。”

光是要找出这个人就足够他想上一天一夜的了，而他甚至不知道自己为什么没想过这个问题。他托着自己小小的脑袋陷入思考。

可是这个国家的每个地方他都去过了，还是没有找到这个人。而且他写下这句话的时候觉得这没什么难的，他喜欢所有人类，从宫廷里高高在上的国王和王后，到那些最穷的村落里拖着鼻涕奔跑的小孩子或行将就木的老人。哪怕有时候人类会让他生气，背叛他，欺骗他，但是他实在很难不喜欢他们。所以理论上他随便找个人就行了。

“但那还是少些什么。”法国想着，他记起了自己还去参加了一场婚礼，看着他们将花冠戴在新娘的头上。那个才是爱情，人类都是这么说的。他最喜欢那里，每个人都好开心（虽然世界末日就要到了）。所以他也应该那样。

也许人类不是一个好主意，他可以试试看能不能和另一个与他相似的家伙在一起。

这时他想起了英格兰。

必须要指出的是，英格兰不是第一个闯入他脑海的孩子。他有很多选项。比如说隔壁的神圣罗马帝国和南面的意大利。不过他们两个人没准现在正在一起待着。而英格兰这个国家现在正在丹麦的支配之下，所以别人没能找到他。因为当他不高兴的话就会自己隐藏到森林里去了。

法国想着想着不由得笑了起来，他们有一次见面就是在森林里（天知道那会他怎么突发奇想去探索那个岛的），英格兰像兔子一样从森林里探出脑袋把他吓了一跳。他跌倒在地上，然后那个小家伙板着一张不高兴的脸叽里呱啦地讲他的盎格鲁-撒克逊语。法国呆呆地抬起头来看着他，他站在一块石头上，看起来好像要发表一个什么演讲，虽然并没有观众。

“你会讲拉丁语吗？”法国完全听不懂他在说什么。“哦，我是不是在罗马家见过你？”

英格兰不高兴地开口了：“是的我会。”

“我知道你是谁！”法国想扑过去给他一个拥抱，但是他脚有点疼，所以这个努力失败了。“那我一定见过你，哦，所以你现在也是一个国家了。”

“笨蛋。”英格兰很迅速地小声说道。

但是他允许法国走进他的森林。那天他们逛了很久，因为法国对所有事情都表现出好奇的样子，英格兰给他看了自己的野花，告诉他仙女和独角兽和妖精的故事。法国听得入迷了：“你可真神奇。”他叹气。“我要是也能看见就好了。”

“我……我这样不奇怪吗？”英格兰小小声说。

“我觉得你说的每一件事都很有意思！谢谢你邀请我来你的森林里玩。如果下次也能来的话就更好了。我给你带一些我们的糕点怎样？我们可以在这里坐着一起吃，还可以玩一些游戏，你在这里藏起来，然后我来找到你……”

那孩子手足无措地站在那里，一瞬间好像被感动了。看来和他玩的人真的很少。法国心想，心里出现了一些淡淡的忧伤。

“那……那我不嘲笑你了，不会再说你是笨蛋了。”他说。“也不会再觉得你这样虽然很好看但是很娘炮什么的。”

哇这世界上居然有这么不可爱的小孩！法国恼怒地瞪他，刚才的淡淡忧伤完全不知道飞哪儿去了：“说别人是笨蛋的自己才是笨蛋！”

话虽如此，他还是喜欢找英格兰，他不喜欢想到那孩子一个人在那里和独角兽说话。要是做那种事情的话，法国相信自己要不了两个月就会发疯的，而且其他所有人都觉得英格兰并不正常，他这样是疯了。

“也许是因为他被那些维京海盗揍得很惨的原因。”有人这么跟他说。“有些国家是承受不了战争和死亡的打击的。”

法国很生气，因为他发现除了自己之外这个世界上全是一些无聊的人，不相信故事、妖精和魔法，也不相信世界末日。

所以现在，他知道自己应该和谁在一起了。其他那些不相信世界末日的人，怎么可能会觉得害怕呢。

而英格兰肯定相信——他知道那么多魔法的事情。法国虽然还不确定自己是不是最喜欢他，但也相当喜欢，喜欢到足以一起渡过那一天。而且那个不可爱的小孩一定不会承认自己在害怕，所以他可以好好想一些理由。比如说，他可以抓着英格兰对他撒娇，尽管向比自己小的孩子撒娇很奇怪，不过也可以尝试一下。

然后，在世界砰地一下结束之前，他可以往英格兰的头上戴他编好的花环。

想到这里，他突然惊恐地发现自己再不跑的话就赶不上了，于是他越过山脉、河流和原野，一口气冲到了海峡边。他们在自己的国土上能自由行动，但是到别的地方去却很困难，除非直接借助交通工具，不然会耗掉大量的力量。

算了，世界末日都要到来了……他吸了一口气，小心地提起裙子，试着自水面上走过。

森林还是如同以往一样安静，法国不知道英格兰去哪里了，他觉得十分焦虑，于是他扯着嗓子大喊：“英格兰！！！你到底在哪里？！！！”

一阵悉悉窣窣的响动过去，他看到英格兰在一侧的小路边上钻了出来，头发上落满了树叶：“我听到你了，你一来到这个国家，妖精们就跟我说了。”

他跑到法国面前。那时候的英格兰还不像现在的亚瑟这么擅长掩盖情绪，他仰着脸，抿着嘴唇，睁着大大的绿眼睛看着法国。

“为什么——你今天会——”

“世界末日就要到了。”法国想起了他编的故事。“所以至少这一天我们应该在一起。”

他讲了很多奇奇怪怪的话，然后英格兰使劲地扑进了他怀里，差点把他撞倒。法国觉得自己的心开始砰砰直跳，对！他肯定是恋爱了！就是这种新鲜的感觉！虽然很奇怪但是这种感情真伟大！他忽然没那么害怕了，只想把小英格兰抱起来好好地转个圈。

“如果是世界末日的话，那我就陪你好了。”然后那孩子说道。

话虽如此他俩都不知道该做些什么，因为时间已经不多了，砰的一声马上就要来了。他俩就只好坐在一块闲聊天。法国给他讲了这一个月以来的见闻，有些严肃地说他开始理解人类了。如果今天过去了还是什么都没发生的话，他也许会好好地回去和人类在一块。

英格兰吸了吸鼻子：“我讨厌人类。”他晃动着他那个有着一头乱毛的脑袋。“讨厌他们所有人，所以我才躲在这好不让他们找到。”

“人类的确有很多缺点，但是这是他们教会我的。”法国严肃地将手放在他的心脏上。“如果不是他们……我也不会在今天找到你。”

“随便吧，现在做什么都晚了，世界马上就要消失了。”

夜色很快就变得更深沉了，月光照到了森林之中。后来他真的编了一个花环戴在英格兰的头上，折腾了一天又消耗了太多力量，他们都很疲倦，于是躺在草坪上，数着星星，不知不觉地就睡了过去。

直到第二天的阳光洒落在身上。

“太阳出来了！！！”法国的惊叫声吵醒了英格兰，他睁开眼睛，看到年长些的孩子已经跳起来，伸展双臂，似乎想要拥抱初升的太阳一样。“世界没有毁灭！天啊！原来那是个玩笑！但是太棒了！我还没有像今天这样这么开心过。”

“笨蛋，你可是做了整整一个月的傻事。”英格兰不高兴地说。部分原因是他自己也觉得自己很傻，在被法国找到的那个瞬间，他开心得都要哭出来了，就像他想被找到似的。“而且我猜你的国家那些家伙们已经找你找得发疯了吧。”

“哦，我会跟他们道歉的。”法国满不在乎地说。“而且我可没觉得自己在做傻事，我学到了很多东西呢。”

他好像真的成长了一些，他回过头来，英格兰从未觉得他的笑容如此炫目。

“既然我们都没出什么事，也许……你也该回去了。”他温柔地说。“走吧，去见见你的人民……你是个国家，你不能永远都躲着。”

“不，我讨厌他们。我……我不懂你说的，什么要爱他们之类的……因为他们不相信我的魔法也看不到独角兽。而且你也知道，一旦喜欢上他们就会意识到他们多么容易死掉。每次我都会觉得伤心。”

小小的孩子咬着嘴唇，阳光落在他的绿眼睛里，反射出一些明亮的金色。法国温柔地抱住他，吻了吻他的双颊。

“我害怕。”英格兰说道，将脑袋埋在他的怀里。

他们就这样抱了会，直到法国终于意识到他们要分开了，一旦放松下来，国家的本能就在呼唤着他回去。他暂时还年幼，不能离开自己的国家太久。

“下次我还回来找你的。”他告诉怀里的孩子。“下次两千年的时候我再来看你。但是在这之前，你要好好活着，好好爱人类……你不能总是让自己这么孤独。我喜欢你，不想看到你这个样子，所以请答应我好吗？”

“嗯。”英格兰低下了头，乖乖地让他摸着脑袋。

四，

“……天啊，你终于想起来了。”弗朗西斯感叹着。“我还以为只有我一个人记着呢。”

“你都不知道你的那些话让我后来过得多辛苦。”亚瑟翻了翻白眼。当他终于鼓起勇气离开那个森林的时候，马上被送到了宫廷里，接下来的几百年都在那里度过（尽管有不同的王朝）。他们教他礼仪和语言，为他打理外表和头发，他也逐渐地长大了——用了好几百年的时间。

他还拥有了一个人类的名字，似乎在下一次见到弗朗西斯的时候他告诉了对方这个名字，用他新学会的，很傲慢的方式。当然弗朗西斯也有了一个。之后的乱七八糟的历史爱恨纠缠blabla伴随着他们的一切。

“而最糟糕的事情是。”他说。“爱你和爱人类根本就是矛盾的两件事。我不能一边爱你爱得发疯一边又爱那些伤害你的人，反过来说也一样。那之后的几百年……天啊我简直都没法回忆起来。”

“我也同样难过，但是这并不矛盾啊，亲爱的。”弗朗西斯温柔地说。“因为我俩随时可以恨对方，然后又有足够的时间去原谅彼此。”

“好吧，好吧，总之随便你说吧。”

亚瑟觉得回忆起那么早的事让他的胃有点翻涌。他真的好久都没想到自己的童年了，生活永远都那么充实而又那么快，好像激烈的海浪一样将他们送往各自的方向。居然有一千年了……很难相信他现在又再出现在这里，和某个人一起度过另一段属于他们的时光。

在弗朗西斯鼓捣晚餐的时候，亚瑟百无聊赖地翻了翻沙发边上的杂志，听到外面传来焰火的声音和人的喧嚣，他听到傍晚堵塞的车流在下面的街道上行驶，喇叭声响成一片。有的人急着出门狂欢，而有的人想和家人团聚。这真切的生活的声音让他陷入更多温柔的遐想中。他也曾度过很多糟糕的新年，但应该感激上苍，今年他得以和喜欢的人待在一起安静地度过，简直就像是奇迹了。

他所翻开的每本书都在报道新千年的事，亚瑟可以看到他们用一个个不同的主题回忆历史，风俗，战争，王室贵族，甚至服装设计和食物……这一切他都经历过，每件事都能勾起怀念……天啊他可不能像个老爷爷一样在这里想这些问题，是不是应该找点什么做一下了，比如帮弗朗西斯收拾他这个乱糟糟的房间。

这时电话响了。弗朗西斯在厨房里喊你去接吧我腾不开手。亚瑟抓起了话筒。

“喂？哦，亚瑟，是你吧！我打你的电话时你不在，所以我猜你会在这儿。”传来的是阿尔弗雷德的声音。“我在打电话给所有人庆祝，首先是你，因为你的伦敦在+0时区……总之，新年快乐！”

“……好吧，新年快乐。听到你的声音真让我感动。”亚瑟说。阿尔弗雷德还是那么有精神。“但是你应该从国际换日线算起。”

“那只是个顺序，别太较真这种事。你要来网上和我们一起庆祝吗？大家都在发帖子倒数。但我还是觉得有些可惜，明明这么大的日子我们所有人应该有一场聚会，对吧？”

“是的，可惜不论在哪个国家都不合适，总有人会缺席的。”

“哦，我可以租一个游轮然后把它开到海上。”

“算了吧，那样的话估计会发生凶杀案的，然后故事就会向《十个小黑人》那个方向发展。我们可没法丢了其他所有人那样去和平相处。”

“……说的也是。”阿尔弗雷德认可了他，但听起来还是有几分遗憾。

阿尔又在电话里唠叨了好多，直到亚瑟指出他该找下一位了才依依不舍地挂掉。弗朗西斯在这段时间里把他做好的菜端了出来，非常法式的一顿晚餐。他将椅子和餐具放好，又拿出两个玻璃杯和柜子里的红酒。亚瑟按照他的指示从客厅的柜子里翻出开瓶器，看弗朗西斯将那东西的一头插进软木塞里。

”我可以理解那小子干嘛那么兴奋。“弗朗西斯一边旋转开瓶器一边说。”这是我们度过的第二个一千年了，他还是第一次呢，这种全世界一起庆祝的场合，他觉得激动再正常不过了。“

”所以他就不停冒傻气，这种日子再平常不过了，换了我，宁可在家里好好睡觉。“

”哦，我可不能让你以这种方式度过这一天。起码我们得好好吃一顿，一起倒数庆祝新年，最后再上个床。“

”……“我就知道少不了上床。亚瑟一边想，一边迎接来一个热情洋溢的吻。

接下来他们又接了不少电话，有的是弗朗西斯的相识打来的，有的是亚瑟的，似乎所有人都知道亚瑟不在家的时候应该上哪找他。所有话的内容都一模一样，庆祝新年之类的。这顿饭好不容易吃完了，两个人在厨房里一边吵嘴一边洗碗。一切事情进展得就好像他们已经结婚了似的。

将近零点的时候阿尔弗雷德居然又打来了一次。

”我想到我们应该去哪里了！“他的热情完全没有丝毫的减退。”宇宙飞船！这个主意怎么样？我会跟NASA说的，等我们哪天有可以装下那么多人的飞船了，我们就一起上天开派对！你们知道吗，我把这个主意跟王耀说了，他在电话那头笑得跟小孩子似的，我以前还以为那个中国人根本不会笑呢。还有其他人，马修，本田，路德维希，安东尼奥，每个人听起来都很赞同——你听着感觉怎样？很厉害不是吗？而且我们这种体质很适合星际飞行，说不定哪天等人类自己能解决他们的问题了，我们就可以一起去看看这个世界其他的地方了……“

”好了阿尔。“亚瑟不得不打断他的演讲。”我理解你这个伟大计划了，等我们哪天有了那么大的飞船再说吧。“

”你怎么还是这个样子！弗朗西斯现在在听吗，他有没有表示赞同？“

弗朗西斯接过了话筒：”好吧，亚瑟刚刚有让我在一边听。嗯，这个主意很棒，听上去就是你会说的。不过，我们可没法离开地球那么远……好吧，好吧，我可没法想象自己离地球这么远。“他笑了起来。”但是你这个点子很有想象力！阿尔，你就尽力去实现它吧。“

”天啊，他可真能折腾。“亚瑟在他放下话筒的时候感叹道。”好像怎样都不会累似的。“

”不都是你把他教成这样的吗。不过竟然是你这种老古董的教育成果听起来真是个奇迹。“弗朗西斯抬起头，看到窗外一朵明亮的焰火绽开。”我们去倒数吧。去阳台上。“

他搂着亚瑟的肩，将他带了出去。住得高也是有一些好处的——在这个地方，城市中的人群和天空里的繁星都能尽收眼底，整座美丽的城市都在音乐和灯火中熠熠生辉。他们听到楼上和楼下的电视传来同样的声音，人们都在热情洋溢地打着拍子……亚瑟不知道是酒精的效果还是眼前的美景让他晕晕乎乎的，也许身边的人也起了作用，他们贴得那么近，感受得到彼此的每一次呼吸。

五。  
四。  
三。  
二。  
一。

当这个世纪结束的时候，他们又一次吻了对方。

五，

”也许，应该和你做一些新的约定了。“弗朗西斯在他耳边说。”我刚才有了一些灵感。“

他们正躺在一起，在情事的余韵之中，亚瑟觉得自己的思想也随空气漂浮着。

”你的灵感总是很多。“他说。”所以，和之前会有什么区别吗？“

他已经用一千年的时间去遵守了过去的约定——好好活着，好好爱人类。他不知道之后还能有什么别的。他把脑袋埋在弗朗西斯的肩窝里，蹭着他的头发，有些发痒，但那种感觉也很舒服。他很久没碰过这个熟悉的身体了，手感依旧和过去一样，温暖结实，有一些历史给他留下的伤痕。他亲吻和触摸过每一处，而对方也对他做过同样的事。

”当然有。也许我们之后可以生活在一起。“

亚瑟惊讶地抬起脑袋：“但是……这个……”

“你没有考虑过吗？自从人类开始试着自己解决问题，而不再依赖我们之后？”弗朗西斯理所当然地说着。“你那个工作可以交给随便什么人，我们也是……反正我们根本不可能饿死。我们可以搬到比较近的城市，轮流在对方的国家里居住……或者一起去环游世界。”

亚瑟痛恨自己充满理智的脑子，正在高速运转着认真考虑这个问题。

束缚他们的土地的魔法似乎已经减弱了，这和人类之间的文明交流也有关系，总之，他们现在可以更加自由地去更远的地方旅行。金钱也不成问题，因为亚瑟根本不知道自己的工资有啥用（但不拿的话会被其他一起工作的人发现问题），他有存下一些钱，弗朗西斯那边应该也差不多。那之后他们可以随便找些临时工作做做，过个几年搬去别的国家，以免让人怀疑他们的身份……

“唯一的问题是我们还没在一起那么久过，也许会不习惯。”他说。“你怎么会突然想到这个？”

“你读过《历史的终结》吗？一个和我同名的日本人写的。也许将来的一千年，人类会成长会改变……不再有战争了，我们也会变得更加多余。”

“没有……话说，一个叫弗朗西斯的法国人已经够奇怪了，居然还有叫弗朗西斯的日本人？”

“哈，的确是很奇怪，但是没准他说的是真的。重要的是，我很希望将来真的会变成那样。而在那个时候，我们可以自由地生活，不再受任何束缚。而到时候的我要去哪里呢？

”我想，那件事应该有个答案。我在一千年前写下了我的许多愿望，希望这个世界变得更美好，有更多的爱和更少的悲伤。虽然好多事情都没有实现……但是世界的确在一点一滴地进步着……这都是靠人类自身的力量实现的，我们已经没什么能做的了。

“于是，那些愿望就只剩下最后一个了，亚瑟。那就是，和你在一起。”

弗朗西斯看到怀里的人睁开了眼睛，明亮的绿色，在黑暗里也能反射出窗外的亮光。他想亚瑟说自己不好看是很没道理的，这双眼睛是他见过的最美丽的，有着最清澈的颜色，又为别人流过许多眼泪。

”一千年前，你的愿望又是什么呢？“他禁不住问道。

”只有一个，但已经实现了。“他深爱的英格兰微笑着说。”希望，有人在那个地方找到我。“

END

**Author's Note:**

> 简单注明下历史……  
> 反正就，我也忘了那个理发梗是发生在1000之前还是之后的，但是这个不重要，反正亚瑟为啥会躲森林里就当他是被丹麦人吓的吧（哈哈哈= =  
> 大英帝国の黑历史（ry  
> 话说这年份设定也太早了！！！1000年！！！好多情天恨海那会都没上演少了多少撒狗血的机会啊（喂
> 
> 以及我现在看到地图都觉得他俩在谈恋爱我没救了  
> 草我（又一次）只不过想搞个很简单的傻白甜梗，但是越写越长，而且感觉光写他们躺在地毯上腻腻歪歪就能写一万字（下略）  
> 阿尔那句话我只是随便打打但是我还是突然磕到了一毛钱的米中……（淦）唉阿尔真的是小天使他真可爱。其实我最开始脑补APH的确是好几年前脑补的宇宙飞船（？）里谈恋爱的米中，而且那会我对dover一点感觉都没有但是已经顺手把他们设定成一对了（。为什么我今年才磕到他们！（。啥时候我大概可以搞搞那个宇宙飞船或者直接丢个大纲ry  
> 《历史的终结》是弗朗西斯·福山写的，虽然据说在2001年发生了911之后他这个理论被好多人嫌弃（。总之我只是想让亚瑟吐槽一下叫弗朗西斯的日本人（……  
> 这文本来应该有车但我实在开不动了！大家按照自己喜欢的体位攻受随意想象一下好了（深沉  
> 啊总之全都不重要我CP最可爱！我会一直吹爆他们！


End file.
